


Karaoke Night

by Quicksilvermaid, theonsfavouritetoy



Series: The Eyes of a Stranger - Extended Version [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fun, Jondry, Karaoke, M/M, throbb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:59:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilvermaid/pseuds/Quicksilvermaid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonsfavouritetoy/pseuds/theonsfavouritetoy
Summary: Gendry’s intro to Karaoke, Stark style.





	Karaoke Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Extra for our co-written fic 'The Eyes of a Stranger'  
> There's no exact timeline to when all those extras are happening. Some can be before the main fic, some in between, and some after.  
> So this is happening not right after the last chapter, but some months later.

When they entered the bar Gendry stopped dead.

"Uh... why does Theon look like Kenickie from Grease?"

Jon had stopped too and now he groaned.

"You'll see. That is if I can't do something to stop this from happening."

He spied Robb, Sansa and Tyrion on a table right at the front and rushed over. He grabbed Robb's collar and shook him back and forth.

"Why do you do this to me?"

Robb let himself be rattled about, grinning widely.

"Gendry doesn't know the joy of Karaoke night yet. Don't you think he deserves to know ... the REAL Jon?"  

Jon let go of him with a sigh.

"I guess it's unavoidable."

Gendry sat down next to Sansa.

"Do I get to know what this is about?"

She only giggled and Tyrion on her other side rolled his eyes.

"I haven't had the pleasure either, but I'm sure it's gonna be - what's the word you young people use, sweetie? Ah, yes. SWELL."

Now it was Sansa's turn to roll her eyes.

Greyjoy came over from the bar, his characteristic swagger somehow even more pronounced with the old-fashioned jeans, tight white shirt and leather jacket he was wearing.

"Snow! Loverboy! I've already talked to the DJ, Snow. No escaping tonight!"

Gendry turned his questioning gaze on Jon while Theon made himself comfortable on Robb's lap. Jon only waved his hand, his look defeated. 

Arya was the last to arrive half an hour after Jon and Gendry.

"Have I missed it? Oh please, PLEASE tell me I haven't missed it!"

Robb calmed her. "Nothing yet. Would you like to start to warm us up?"

Before Gendry could ask her what she was starting she was already gone, talking to the DJ. She emerged with a microphone and suddenly the background music stopped and all eyes in the bar turned to Arya. 

She winked at Gendry and then the music started and she launched herself into 'Supermassive Black Hole'. She performed really well, and when she'd finished and accepted her applause - especially from a large group of giggly girls - she came back to the table.

Jon leaned over. "Muse, Arya? And that song?"

She pointed over to the group of girls.

"See the blonde one? Tell me what she's wearing."

Jon glanced at the girl she'd pointed out.

"A tee with that glittery flat-faced guy?" 

"Correct." Arya grinned. "I always seek to please the audience. Only way to get all the cheering I deserve!"

Then Greyjoy got up and took the mic. In his other hand he held a second.

"Would my lovely Sandy join me?"

Jon turned around and pressed his forehead to Gendry's.

"Forgive me."

Then he got up with a heavy sigh and took the second mic. He looked utterly resigned and Greyjoy elbowed him sharply.

"A little more countenance please."

Jon straightened his shoulders and when the first notes sounded through the room Gendry couldn't bite back a smile. Greyjoy started.

"Summer lovin' had me a blast,"

Jon replied dutifully, holding the high notes surprisingly well.

"Summer lovin' happened so fast,"

Greyjoy again,

"I met a girl, crazy for me,"

Jon rolled his eyes at the next line.

"Met a boy, cute as can be,"

They joined together and Gendry couldn't help himself. When Greyjoy started to spin Jon around he burst out laughing.

"Summer days, drifting away, to ah, oh those summer nights!"

The whole bar joined in at the next part and Robb turned around to Gendry.

"They've been doing this since we were teenagers and it's always a huge success."

Gendry grinned back. "I can imagine."

When they were finished the whole bar erupted into shouts and whistles and Jon slouched down next to Gendry, flaming red.

"Sorrysorrysorry."

Gendry nosed at his cheek.

"Why? That was hilarious, and hey, you're not even that bad!" He kissed him softly then turned his head. "But Greyjoy here ... respect, man. Really nice voice!"

Robb, stroking Theon's back, laughed.

"Just wait until he's drunk."

Sansa giggled.

"Then he'll start singing cheesy love songs for Robb."

Arya snorted.

"And when he's REALLY drunk he'll sing 'I'm too sexy for my shirt' and start stripping and we'll have to leave before he gets us thrown out."

Theon waved her off and looked at Gendry.

"What about you, loverboy? Any hidden talents?" He grinned suggestively but Gendry held his gaze, raising one eyebrow.

"Not in this respect, no."

"Pity."

Jon tugged at Gendry's sleeve to get his attention.

"Can we leave?"

Robb protested immediately.

"What, before I've had my turn? And Sansa? And I heard Tyrion is a rockstar!"

Tyrion mumbled something and Gendry looked at Jon. Jon looked back. Then he sighed.

"Alright, alright. Just let me get another drink then."

They stayed until the end. Sansa sung an Amy McDonald song with a very pretty voice and Tyrion performed a version of Highway to Hell that had them all drop their jaws to the floor. Robb had, already slightly whacked, sung a nice love song Gendry didn't know that had Theon weeping into a napkin, shortly before the Right said Fred thing. 

Now Robb was carrying Theon piggyback and Jon was leaning heavily on Gendry, slightly out of it. Gendry had an arm around his shoulder and suddenly he felt Jon press his nose against his neck and then he bit his earlobe. Gendry shuddered, then smiled.

"Oh. Like that tonight?"

Jon didn't answer, only bit him again, sharper this time. Gendry's hand slid down to his arse.

"Alright then. Let's get you home, pup."


End file.
